Solarius8 (Mister CF or CPanda8)
Solarius8 is the ancestor of Solus8 and Sirius8. Personality However, unlike Solus8 who is lethal and sadistic to bad people and kind & sympathetic to good people. He is wise, righteous (even if he were vengeful), friendly, stoic, humble, patient, tolerant, civil, loyal, honorable, gentle and selfless goliath but he is never lethal or he is free from evil desires such like arrogance, selfishness, sadism, cruelty, torture. He shows fear of bad people against him. He is sometimes cold and hypoactive and dimwitted. He has falcon to make him company if he needs his help. Despite being remorsefully aloof, he is stern and protective. He becomes righteously vengeful when provoked by evils. He does self-defense (an exception is that evil Spirits touched him, they sustained bleeding; he was sympathetic to the cause). To make him more interesting, he is not good at magic and he is weak to it like his descendant Solus8. He takes a stance of self defense in times of fatality for righteousness. However, he walks naked and wet in unknown planet, seeing creatures he likes and gets clothed in leaf clothing. (inspiration of Adam by God before fall). Much like how mysterious he was. Appearance His body type is similar to his descendant Solus8's, except he has short, shaven mohawk... He is mentioned in Solus8's dream... Later on, he gets a permanent wolf-man appearance; he is not mindless but he is loyal one who loves nature. He is based on entity, Captain Planet. Abilities He never has any kinds of magic like his descendants Venus8 (f), Sirius8 and Solus8; as he was once the viking, he entered Holy Crusades, honing his bark as shield of the people. Story Solus8 reads the scroll in space lab where Solarius8 was born in the 12th century. He was a viking; he was never willing to kill anyone lethally with such exception such as remorse and sorrow; he had to watch the viking s attack with shameful remorse as tragic event. He worked as a knight selflessly; but he would never want to kill everyone because he had to protect someone he liked. He fell in love with the Maiden Of The Celestial Realm and had private marriage. Once, he was gravely wounded-ill and one day, he saw a meteorite containing a very huge dose of radiation, giving him immortality as the "undead.".The two mysteriously disappeared after their child grew up to live independent life in Middle Ages and he fell into a deep sleep sh he would "never wake up.". He wakes up, appearing in the Sacred Genealogy Of The Celestial Realm to have a meeting with Venus8 and Nene8 likewise. He warns the people on Earth that there will be evils that lurk from nowhere. Category:Spoilers Category:Pure Good Category:Male Category:Selfless Category:Inconclusive Category:Gentle Giants Category:Dreaded Category:Vengeful Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Sympathetic Category:Reluctant Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Inept Category:Wrathful Category:Byronic Category:Mister CPanda8 Heroes Category:Loner Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Undead Category:Harmonizers Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Multiple Saver Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Armored Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Poor Category:Poor Judges Of Character Category:Egalitarian Category:Determinators